LPS Shipping Story Requests
by FS1Pets
Summary: MUST READ INSTRUCTIONS! Thanks :)
1. Info

LPS Shipping Story Requests

Alright, I know that I made a message to you guys like this before, but I just decided to do something again I don't know why, Well, I just wanted to say that like you already know, I take story requests, but this is a little more specific, and only for LPS.

How this is going to work is that you are going to post a review on your shipping request, and tell me what it's going to be about in the best detail possible.

Here are the LPS Shippings:

Sunil x Pepper: Sepper/Super ( Super I made up myself ) I don't ship Sunil or Pepper with ANYBODY else but them.

Penny x Vinnie: Vinnie Ling I love this, they're both dancers, and in the episodes Frenemies and Eve of Destruction and see this shipping. Alot.

Penny x Russell: Pennussell I love this one as much as I love VinnieLing. So go ahead, request a story on these two.

Russell x Blythe: Blussell Don't judge I like these two, not marrying each other but just...ya know...you'll see.

Russell x Minka: Russinka Yeah I know I can pair Russell with Blythe, Penny or Minka. It doesn't matter I really like all three. Go ahead, do this one I don't mind.

Buttercream x Fudge: Fudge Sundae ( YUM! ) In case you haven't read my story, Fudge is my OC ( Own character ). I ship these two, and if you have read the story " Buttercream Meets Fudge " Then you can help me with how they have their play date. :) Requests for these two!

Vinnie x Buttercream: Vinnie Cream/ Vinnie Sundae I love this one, even though I do like Vinnie Ling a teeny bit better, since I paired Butterz up with Fudge above ;)

Shahrukh x Sugar Sprinkles: Shahrukh Sprinkles ( Sexy pet777 ) Sexy pet777 got me into this one. And I'm lovin it.

Zoe x Philippe: Zolippe? Yes I know Zoe is now into many dogs, but I seriously think that Philippe is the most ADORABLE out of them all. Yeah Digby is fine, but I'm gonna pair him up with...GAIL!

SHIPPINGS I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO DO NO MATTER WHAT:

Sunil x Vinnie: Vinnil Sorry people, but why da heck is this so popular? This is a kids show. They're just friends. Don't you have a friend the same gender as you? If you do, I'm not calling you a couple. Do you see my point?

Pepper x Penny: Pe...per? It's just like me and one of my friends Kayla, we don't LIKE LIKE each other. Same thing as the above, just really close FRIENDS.

Zoe x Pepper: Zepper NO

Russell x Pepper: Russepper? Sorry, it just doesn't really work out to much for me.

Sunil x Zoe: Sunil Trent Oh my gosh I'm sorry I just can't take this one. There are so many videos about these two on Youtube...just oh my gosh I'm so sorry but NEVER IN MY LIFE am I going to ship these two. You could ask someone else, but sorry no Sunil Trent stories found here.

Zoe x Vinnie: Zinnie? I think Zoe hates Vinnie, so I really do not see this shipping at all.

Russell x Zoe: Zussell So sorry, I like Zoe x Philippe alot better. But I'm seriously thinking about writing a story with these two, just to see how it turns out. But otherwise, no thank you. But I'm just going to say, I prefer these more than Sunil Trent.

Pepper x Vinnie: Vinnepper? I think I know why people pair these two, but I just don't really like it I don't know why. Sorry.

Sunil x Minka: Sunika? Hate it. Nope. Don't like it, really sorry.

Vinnie x Minka: Vinka I can see exactly why people ship this, which I understand. I just don't see the romance in these two, but I'll seriously think about it.

So yeah I think you probably get the point.

And yeah! I'd love a really romantic story, but PLEASE be appropriate, cause I do NOT to that rude stuff it's sick, and I don't want extreme violence either. Only MILD, like in PG movies. The story can be something dramatic, like a depressing scene in the rain, something epic.

Just tell me in details what you want it to be about. Chances are, I might look into your idea and turn it into a story. Don't be shy, write your idea on REVIEWS for THIS. I'd love to read what ya got! Ill also put your suggestions on another chapter :)

Thanks!

~ Abby :)


	2. Requests Pt1

**1. the Red Omega: A Buttercream x Shivers story**

Ok, so Im not so sure about these two since I'm not used to this couple. I'll think alot about it but I know for sure I could do a Buttercream x Fudge, or Buttercream x Vinnie story If you have any other ideas I'd be glad to hear em ;)

**2. CollinAndMario2000: A Blythe x Russell story**

**" Blythe being sad about Russell dying, so she tries to kiss Russell " **

I like this idea, but I never done a story with any of the characters dying before. I'll write this, and see how it goes. :)

**3. Sexy pet777: A Shahrukh x Sugar Sprinkles story **

**" Shahrukh is trying to get use to his new life with Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream. As he does, he starts to fall in love with Sugar sprinkles. " **

Just one little question...how exactly would this work? Cause I'm not quite sure what you're asking me hear. Thanks. :)

**4. Ihavesomuchfandoms: A Sunil x Penny story **

Alright, I have to say I prefer Sepper way more than this, but I might do a story for these two, but only a Super Sunil / El Cobra Cabra based one or something. It'll come to me :)

**5. Lightless Soul: A Penny x Vinnie, and/or Sunil x Pepper story **

**" Can youd o a near death or a sad penny ling x vinnie. Or if not a fanfic where sunil and pepper get married have children " **

I'm thinking about how the first one will turn out, and for the second first Sunil's gotta go on a few dates, then proposal, then marriage and children. But OF COURSE I'll do it. :)

** 6. HyperMonicaPenWork: Sunil and Vinnie ( NO SHIPPING ) **

**" REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS fic about Sunil and Vinnie? "**

So, let me explain. I don't like thinking of Sunil and Vinnie that way, like kissing and stuff, so I don't do those stories. But I WILL do a JUST friends story like they said. :)

Here are my requests SO FAR from the pet shopper shippers out there. Next chapter will be MORE! But only if I get more requests on my REVIEWS FOR THIS! :D

Bye bye

_~ Abby :)_


	3. Requests Pt2

**8. Matthais Unidostres: Sunil X Penny? **

**" Sunil and Penny are fighting Chinese demons, Penny with kung fu and Sunil with magic? "**

Hmm...sure I think I might be able to work something out with these. This is Sunil X Penny right? But yeah I may be able to do this even though I prefer Sepper WAY more. We'll see I just think I might need more details :)

** 9. zen/awkwardness: Shahrukh x Sugar Sprinkles **

**" Shahrukh accidentally see sugar sprinkles taking a shower / Shahrukh accidentally see Sugar sprinkles naked. " **

Ok, in case you didn't see the instructions, I said this had to be appropriate. Sorry, but I can't do this story, because it's too nasty and I can see where this is going. Please request a different shipping story that's appropriate for EVERYONE. Thanks! :)

**10. Guest, HyperMonicaPenWork: Blythe x Russell, or Sunil x Pepper **

**" hey it's hypermonicapenwork. my only request is that you do blythexRussell and Sepper. Y U NO LIKE VINNIL!? oh well. thanks! " **

Yes I can definitely do Blussell and Sepper, but the reason why I'm not a huge fan of Vinnil is because I don't like the idea of gay shipping and I think it's kinda odd to think of them kissing and stuff. I hope this answers your question ;)

**11. Pennussellshipper: Pennussell **

**" The pets watch themselves on the Hub, a Pennusell story...where Russell accidentally pokes Penny with his quills. "**

I can absolutely do both of them. Even though 1 isn't romantic, I'll still take it but 2 I will do :)

**12. Sexy pet777: Shahrukh x Sugar Sprinkles**

**" Shahrukh quits his preppy pet life and decides he will live in lps, which the pets dislike. All of them give him the cold shoulder, except Sugar Sprinkles, who let's him live with her and Buttercream. Shahrukh still acts like a preppy jerk, but he slowly begins to fall for Sugar Sprinkles and begins to protect her from her ex boyfriend, David, who is trying to kill him and Sugar Sprinkles. " **

Hmm...I THINK I may be able to do this...it's just a little bit confusing for me, but I'll think very hard about it ;)

**13. Guest: Sunil x Pepper**

**" Can you do a near death experiance for sunil and pepper is with him to make him feel better or whatnot " **

Yes I can probably do that, and I already started it! :)

Except I read yours a little bit the wrong way...it's Pepper that's almost going and not Sunil. But it'll still turn out good. :D

**14. Elmdawn: Penny x Russell**

**" Can you make a Pennussell fic, about the first time Penny met Russell?"**

Of course I can, I'd just like you to tell me how the story goes cause I'm not so sure. Thanks! :D

**15. Katecorgitime11: Blythe x Russell**

**" Russell has an older brother that picks on him all the time Blythe comes in and saves Russell but something bad happened. "**

Ok! Can you tell me more info? I'm currently working on it right now but I would like just a teeny tiny bit more detail. Thanks! :D

**That's it for now! I'll be putting in the rest of your requests soon and be sure to write them! I gotta get typin!**

**Bye bye for now**

**~ Abby**

P.S.

**Kayla Mongoose requested a story about female mongoose called Skris. ( NOT SHIPPING ) I'll get to it very soon. **

Bye bye :)


End file.
